Sleepwalking
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: A guest at the home of organization 13 is sleepwalking, antics ensue.
1. Shoving off the kitchen life

Just a series of sleepwalking. I own no one here.

Vexen was sitting at his desk when there was a shuffling sound. Followed by footsteps, it was probably Zexion. It was not unusual for him to be up at this hour, getting something to drink before bed. Most of the founding members were often night owls, or were awake at this hour.

Crash! Thud, Ding!

Concerned they raced to the kitchen to find their guest had sent a few things to the floor. Namely the pots and pans that had been sent out to dry. Why were they doing this he wondered. What exactly compelled them, to act this way.

"What are you doing?" Vexen huffed.

"Shoving off the kitchen life to get some sleet." Was the reply.

"What?" Vexen replied horribly confused.

With that they moved to another counter and shoved off a single pot to the floor. They seemed a little upset, and confused. At least none of the cook ware was breakable. Vexen was quite alarmed, was this an elaborate prank?

"Stop that!" Vexen ordered.

" I dont have any sleet." Their guest cried. "I have to shove off the kitchen life before I get some."

Vexen almost kicked himself, they wanted some frozen rain for some reason.

"I can get you some." He called.

Their guest wandered over, and he realized they were sleep walking. Grabbing their hand, they summoned some slushy ice. Then he placed it in her palm, their guest lit up.

"Yay I have some sleet now." They chortled, setting it in a glass. "Thank you Vexen."

"Happy now." He grumbled, suddenly being hugged.

"You are the best Vexen." She replied.

"What is all that racket." Xigbar said wandering in.

"I was shoving off the kitchen life, and got some sleet." Their guest chirped.

"Well Vexen, I told them to shut off the lights, before they slept." He laughed.

"Why did they get this out of it?" Vexen glowered.

"How would I know?" Xigbar shrugged. "Anyway back to bed kiddo."

"Ok Xiggy." She smiled hugging him one, then sitting on the floor.

"Aww she can be so affectionate." He mused.

"She is sleepwalking." Vexen informed him. "The sooner she wakes the better."

"Can someone tell me what that racket was." Growled Saix walking in half awake.

"It was her." Vexen pointed, only to see their guest sound asleep on the floor.

Xigbar was trying his hardest not to laugh at him, though this was not the first time he had eaten his words. Commonly she had been found sleeping in unusual places. If they could curl up, they would sleep. Saix just looked at Vexen in disbelief, and picked up their guest.

"Well clean this up, and make sure not to disturb me again." Saix ordered.

"But.. I did..." Vexen protested.

Saix gave him a death glare, Vexen got really quiet, while picking up the pots. Thankfully nothing was broken, and there was no mess to clean up. Satisfied Saix walked to the library, their guest still fast asleep. Above the bookcase on the far wall was a loft like nook. That was one of their favorite places to sleep, as well as serving as a means of keeping them contained. How they managed to cram themselves in there ,was a mystery to him. They recall the first time they found them there, Xemnas happened to catch them staring at the nook.

They had seen a blanket, there and when it moved they summoned their weapon. She in turn had woken up , looked at them, and went back to sleep. They had spent a few nights, trying to figure out how they got in there. Turns out they climbed in their sleep, after that they set a ladder next to it. Unceremoniously they set her down on a chair, waking her up.

"Hi..Saix... did I wake you?" She stammered.

"Sort of." Saix hissed.

"Sorry, did I do something this time?" She questioned.

"You knocked a few pans off the counters." Saix informed them.

"Last thing I recalled was Xiggy telling me to shut off the light, before I went to sleep." She exclaimed.

"I see." Saix mused, while things clicked in his head.

"Don't tell me I was sleepwalking." Invader replied worried.

"So you have no memory of the current events." Saix mused.

"Not at all." invader replied kinda confused. "Did I break anything?"

"No you did not." Saix sighed. "You did pester Vexen though."

" I made them a bit flustered eh?" She smirked.

That got a slight chuckle from Saix, Vexen was the oldest member after all. He was known for being riled easily. After that he marched her off to a nearby room for the night.

End of chapter one.


	2. sceptre of the garden

sceptre of the garden

I own no one her save for our sleepwalker

It was another quiet night, all was well including Vexen who was taking a break from experiments. They were still slightly annoyed from the previous night, while Lexaeus and Zexion had semi laughed about it. At least Saix was the only other one to really know about it besides Xigbar. Their guest had been quiet the rest of the night, and some of the dusks had crept in to cuddle them that night.

Right now it was getting late, and Lexaeus was with invader working on a somewhat difficult jigsaw puzzle. The puzzle in question was a ten thousand piece one, they had made some progress on it. Invader was started to lean forward, and caught herself a few times. Lexaeus was just watching them, it kinda reminded him of Zexion when he was younger. She was rather adamant on finishing a good part of it this night. Progress had slowed due to a rather confusing part at the moment.

"Why dont you call it a night?" Said Zexion walking in.

"I am not that tired." Invader remarked her head drooping.

"You are nearly sleeping on the table." lexaeus noted.

"Very well." Invader replied in a haze of sorts.

"Come on we have a nice comfy bed waiting for you." Zexion said catching her when she nearly toppled.

Lexaeus knelt down picking them up, they were asleep by the time they stood up. That nearly made him laugh a little, and it was also rather cute.

"I kinda miss that." Zexion chimed in.

"Do you want me to tuck you in as well?" Lexaeus teased picking him up.

"I was being nostalgic." Protested Zexion, crossing his arms.

Lexaeus carried them both off to the guest room, setting invader down first. He then carried Zexion over to another bed, and set them down. Zexion was hardly annoyed, and watched Lexaeus drape a few blankets over Invader. She buried herself in them, quickly setting in.

"How in the world are they capable of sleeping while being buried like that?" Zexion questioned.

"Perhaps the weight of it is comforting." Lexaeus chimed in.

The two of them left, hours later Invader got up in her sleep and wandered about. They silently walked though the halls, till they got to the gardens. Once there they kept running along the paths, and looking for something. They were in a rather distraught manner as they walked along. Marluixa eventually took notice of someone in the gardens. Looking at the clock it was about one in the morning, who in the would besides Vexen would be awake at this hour. It certainly was not him, as he dare not barge in without asking first.

"Where is it,why does it elude me." Came a softly crying voice.

Well that at least ruled out a dusk, in the garden. The footsteps sounded light, so it was either Roxas, Xion, or their guest. Perhaps they were just wandering about, then he heard a slight crash. That got him out of bed and into the gardens at once. They hoped none of his prized plants had been trampled in the process. The potential damage that could be done infuriated them, they would hate to have anything happen to his beloved plants.

"Who could it be at this hour." He grumbled.

Arriving there their guest had opened the shed and a few tools had fallen out, they were frantically going though it. Not wanting to scare them they just stood there, till they returned to pick up the tools.

"What are you doing here?" Marluxia said puzzled.

"It still eludes me." They remark sadly.

"What eludes you." He questioned now really confused.

"The Scepter the garden." Was the reply.

"Why are you looking for it?" Marluxia questioned greatly confused at that remark.

"I am questing for it, I know not where to find it." She replied softly.

Marluxia realized then that they were sleepwalking, and that explained things. On a hunch he decided to summon his scythe to see if hat would help. She lit right up and hurried over to him.

"It no longer eludes me thank you." She called hugging them.

Looking around thankfully nothing in the garden was trampled.

"Back to bed with you." He said taking a hold of her hand.

Along the way they ran into Xigbar, who often wandered about this time of night.

"Sleepwalking again?" He mused. "What did she do this time?"

"They said the Scepter of the garden kept eluding them" Marluxia exclaimed.

"The what now?" He remarked puzzled.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Marluxia noted.

"There you are." Remarked Zexion. "She was working on a hard puzzle earlier."

Invader woke up and saw a very confused Marluxia, while Xigbar had a rather highly amused look to his face.

"Was I sleepwalking again?" She asked.

"Yes." Was the reply from Xigbar.

"What did I do now?" She said alarmed.

"Just got into the garden shed, and that is all." Marluxia sighed.

"You know I might have to start taping these antics." Xigbar mused.

"I knew getting you a camera was a bad idea." Invader remarked not pleased.

"Either way back to the guest room with you." Zexion spoke up.

The two of them headed off, while Marluxia wandered to the kitchen to make himself some tea. They really hoped this was not becoming a trend of sorts. Although they now had an idea of sorts, to possibly fuel more antics.

The end


End file.
